


black cats, spells and witches...oh my!

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eddie can turn into a cat, M/M, Witch!Beverly, Witch!Eddie, halloween fic, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Halloween prompt where Bev is a witch and Eddie is her cat who flickers back and forth into forms to fetch things for her until Richie walks into her shop?





	black cats, spells and witches...oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the reddielibrary Halloween Event! Head on over to their blog and see the other fun fics that the team have written! <3
> 
> Happy Halloween Guys!

For as long as Eddie Kaspbrak knew he always possessed the ability to change forms from human into cat. When he was younger, he remembered his father encouraging him to embrace his other form, to use it to his advantage. According to him, Eddie was blessed with a gift that not many other humans could say they had. Along with being able to turn into a cat whenever he so chose, Eddie also was gifted with other magical abilities. He could manipulate things using his mind, conjure items with the wave of a hand and levitate items as well as himself.

When his father passed away, his mother stopped encouraging him to practice his gifts and instead warned him that if she caught him there would be serious consequences. After that day, Eddie had started practicing in secret, with the help of his friend Beverly Marsh, who was also gifted with magical abilities. Unlike Eddie, Bev had the ability to manipulate the elements, as well as read the minds of others. With her help, the second Eddie had turned eighteen the two of them had fled the small town of Derry and entered the busy life of New York City. 

It had taken them a while, but they had eventually found a place to live, above an old abandoned book store. It had been Bev’s idea to transform the store into an alchemy shop, selling things for the many witches and warlocks that roamed the streets of New York. They were the perfect team, Beverly and Eddie, two witches using their combined abilities to help others. Eddie was finally putting his abilities to good use. 

His life was good, he was happy and finally free from his mother’s rules. He could do whatever he wanted, be whoever he wanted to be. Yet, it felt as though something was missing, something in his heart. About year into their lives in New York, Beverly had met Ben Hanscom, a young aspiring architect and they had started dating almost right away. Bev had opened up to him about their life, and Eddie had transformed into his feline version as proof, almost causing Ben to pass out, but he soon came around.

It wasn’t that Eddie felt as though Bev was replacing him with Ben. Bev and he were best friend, and Eddie’s romantic tastes lay in men rather than women. It was more of seeing how happy Bev was, and wishing that he could find someone who would love him like that, as well as put up with all of his...other things.

“You’re thinking loud again,” Bev called from the back of the shop where she was stacking shelves. Her head popped around the doorway, red hair falling into her face. “You know, if you really want to find love maybe you should spend less time with your nose in a book and maybe...I don’t know...go out?”

Eddie flipped her off, moving his hand in the direction of a box, using his powers to empty the contents onto the shelves. “That’s not me Bev, I don’t want to meet someone under the pretence that I enjoy going out every weekend and getting drunk. I want someone to like me for who I am...even if I am a little boring.”

“Eddie, you can literally change into a cat. You are in no way boring,” Bev sighed and glared at the way he was emptying the boxes, “and that’s cheating. If I have to empty the boxes like a normal person, then so do you.”

With a laugh, Eddie stepped out from behind the counter, reaching into a box to stack the shelves with the new stock, “This isn’t fair. I have abilities that will help with all of this and I’m not even allowed to use them.”

“Don’t be such a cry baby. Just unpack the boxes and it’ll be over before you know it.” Bev grinned, ruffling his hair and heading back to the back store. “Oh and Ben is going to drop by later with lunch, so don’t get scared if someone walks in!”

“That was one time Bev. One time!” He yelled back at her, ignoring her laughter that rang through the shop.

* * * * * 

“Mommy can I pet the kitty?” A little girl begged, making grabby hands for Eddie from where he was sat perched on the counter of the store. Beverly was serving a woman and her young daughter, who had been eyeing up Eddie from the moment she walked into the shop.

“Does your cat like being petted?” The woman asked Beverly. “Poppy is obsessed with cats, whenever she spots one all she wants to do is pet it. I’d get her one for myself but my husband is allergic.”

Bev glanced over at Eddie, meeting his eyes and he tilted his head to the side in acceptance. She turned her head back to the woman and nodded her head, “Yeah, Poppy can pet him.”

Immediately, the little girls hands was all over his fur, stroking from his head right down to his tail. Usually, he never let anyone other than Bev or Ben stroke him like this, but seeing the look of delight on the little girls face was worth breaking his rule for. “What’s the kitty’s name?”

“His name is Eddie,” Bev provided. “He’s a very special cat.”“Hi Eddie! I’m Poppy!” She giggled, scratching behind his ear, allowing an involuntary purr to break out. His eyes immediately shot to Bev, who was smirking and

Eddie just knew that there was no living it down. “What makes him special?” Poppy asked, turning her head back to Bev.

“Well, Eddie is special because he protects me. He can sense danger and he keeps me safe,” Bev answered with a smile, finalising the sale with Poppy’s mother. “Thank you, we hope to see you again?”

“If these salts help my headaches, then I’ll certainly be back for more,” the woman smiled and took Poppy’s hand in hers, leading her out of the store. “Come on Poppy, we can get ice cream before we go home, how does that sound?”

“Ice cream!” Poppy smiled, releasing her grip on Eddie and following her mother out of the shop. Just as the stepped out of the door and it was about to close, a hand reached out to stop it from closing. Eddie’s eyes shot to the new customer and they widened. Right then, he wished that he was a human so he could interact with this man that was making his way towards the counter. 

He was tall, dark curly hair and bright blue eyes and Eddie felt his stomach swoop as he reached the counter, his hand automatically reaching out to stroke Eddie’s fur. His head leaned into it, purrs breaking out in an almost rapid motion. Unlike with the little girl, Eddie didn’t turn his head to Beverly, instead he kept his focus on the man, almost drinking him in. 

“What can I get for you?” Bev asked and Eddie watched as he eyes flitted between the man and Eddie himself, shock clear in her orbs. 

“A friend told me this shop sold books on magic?” The man asked, glancing around. “My sister she...she’s special. Really special and I was looking for something that might...help her?” His hand moved to the back of Eddie’s ears, scratching there, extracting more purrs. 

“We have a lot of things, but I need you to be more specific?” Bev asked, the man gaining her full attention. Eddie turned his head to her then, trying to make eye contact in the hopes that she would get some more information about the man. Even though it did feel a little creepy. 

“Oh right uh, she can make things appear out of nowhere, the first time she did it she was really freaked out, but she just needs some help,” the man explained, removing his hand from Eddie. Unable to help himself, he moved from his position, following the man’s. This action seemed to bring his attention to Eddie and he smiled down at him. “Your cat’s very friendly.”

“Yeah, uh, he’s quite a character,” Bev laughed. “His name’s Eddie.”

“Eddie huh,” the man grinned and looked back down at him. “Well hello there Eddie. My name is Richie.” Richie. Eddie had a name. This beautiful man’s name was Richie. He nudged his head forward, knocking Richies hand and he sat up, tilting his head to the side. 

“It seems like your sister is showing signs of conjuring. It’s a common magical ability so there really is nothing to worry about. I don’t have any books in stock right now, but I can certainly order one in for you? It should be here by Friday?” Bev offered, bringing Richie’s attention back to his friend. 

“That...that’s great yes. Thank you,” Richie nodded in agreement and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “Do you need full payment now? Or a deposit?”

Bev shook her head, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. You seem like a guy who really needs this book. Come by Friday and it’ll be here for you.”

Richie grinned and picked up a pen from the table, scribbling his name and number on a piece of paper. “Call me when it comes in and I’ll come by?”

Bev nodded, “Sure, that’ll work. See you Friday!” She put the number into a safe place before she looked back up at Richie. “If you and your sister are interested, there is this coffee place that other people with magical abilities meet up. She would make a lot of friends just like her there.” Eddie watched as she jotted down the address and slid it across the counter. “For future reference.”

Richie grinned, nodding his head, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket and patting it. He stroked Eddie’s fur once more, giving him one more scratch behind the ears before he left the shop, the doorbell ringing in his wake. The moment that Eddie was sure Richie was long gone, he transformed back into his human form, running his hands through his hair. “Care to explain what that was?”

“Bev, Beverly he was…” Eddie trailed off. “Why is my heart hammering in my chest?”

Bev barked out a laugh and she pulled Eddie into a hug, “Eddie, darling, that is called attraction.” She pulled back, watching him carefully. “I’ve never seen you like that before. You normally avoid all customers.”

“I know,” Eddie gasped out, exasperated. “But there was just...something about him Bev. The second I saw him I felt all warm inside. That’s got to be more than just...attraction.”

“Maybe so,” Bev smiled. “I guess the only way to find out is to actually talk to him. This time...not as a cat.”

As she walked away, Eddie was left alone in the front of the shop with nothing but his thoughts, and bright red cheeks.

* * * * * 

The second Eddie stepped into the cafe, his whole body filled up with heat that he knew didn’t come from the cafe heaters. His eyes scanned the shop, skimming over some of the regulars that were in the same seats as they were every time he came here. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that should cause Eddie’s skin to feel as though it was on fire. 

Then he spotted him. The man from the other day. Richie. 

He was sitting right at the back of the coffee shop, nursing a hot chocolate. Next to him was a girl, younger than Richie himself but it was obvious that this was the sister that he had been talking about the other day. She had the same facial shape and same dark hair as her brother. Eddie’s eye drifted from the girl and back to Richie but as he flitted to his eyes, he jumped as his eyes met Richie’s curious ones. 

Fuck. 

He ducked his head, turning to the counter so that the barista could take his order. She had a smirk on her face, and Eddie had to suppress a groan, of course the telepath had to be his server. “Please don’t…”

“You’re embarrassed, but you’re also intrigued,” the barista smiled.  _ Great. A telepath and an empath. _ “What can I get for you?”

“Flat white please,” Eddie muttered, keeping his eyes forward even as he felt the heat under his skin grow hotter. He didn’t have to look to know that Richie was standing right next to him, staring at him with curious eyes. 

“On me,” Richie’s familiar voice broke the silence as a hand holding a credit card came into Eddie’s vision. “It be silly of me not to pay for an admirers coffee.”

At those words, Eddie turned to face him, his eyes wide and cheeks tinged a little red. “I wasn’t- I wasn’t  _ admiring _ you!” His words came out in more of a squawk and he cleared his throat. 

“Not what the lady chatting to my sister said,” Richie bounced back, eyes shining. “We’re in a witches cafe remember? Lot’s of powers floating around.”

“And what’s your power?” Eddie asked, crossing his eyes, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh I don’t have a power. It’s my sister. I’m just being the supportive big brother,” Richie shrugged, but the smile was still clear on his lips. “What’s your power?”

“I have many,” Eddie hummed, clicking his tongue. “Conjuring, Telekinesis, Levitation…”

“One flat white,” the barista interrupted, sliding the cup in Eddie’s direction. “Enjoy.” Eddie smiled tightly and stepped out of the line, Richie following close behind.

“Do you come here often?” Richie asked as they stopped by the sugar and milk counter.

“Do you use that line on all the boys?” Eddie quipped back, a smile on his lips. Richie seemed to catch on that he was joking, letting out a laugh.

“Just the cute ones.” His words were spoken quietly and Eddie felt his breathing hitch. 

“That’s...awfully bold of you,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m just being honest.” Richie smiled. “And if it wasn’t clear, I think you’re very cute.”

“Oh it was clear…” Their faces were closer than they were at the beginning of the conversation. So close that Eddie could feel Richie’s breath fanning over his face. They were so close, all it would take was a slight movement forward and their lips would meet. Just as Eddie was about to make that decision, his phone started buzzing rapidly in his pocket, breaking the moment as he pulled it out. His eyes widened as he noticed the four unread messages from Bev, as well as a missed call. “Shit.”

“Is everything okay?” Richie asked, his brow furrowed as he watched Eddie carefully.

Eddie could have screamed, Bev had the worst timing. “I- I’m so sorry. I have to go. Work emergency.” He backed away quickly. “It was nice meeting you!” He called as he rushed out of the shop, too quick that he didn’t hear Richie’s call of “ _ I didn’t even get your name’  _ through the crowd. 

* * * * *

It took all of Eddie’s willpower not to take the number Richie had left and call him. He knew that he couldn’t, it would be weird since he was a  _ cat _ when Richie was in the shop. That and Richie had no idea that Eddie was the very same cat he had met in the coffee shop earlier that week.. So instead he waited until Friday and asked Bev if she could be gone around the time that she had told Richie he could drop by for the book. He knew that Richie would be surprised to find Eddie in the shop, and he wondered if he would have remembered him. The Friday just so happened to be the Friday before Halloween, and getting in the spirit, Eddie had placed a pair of cat ears on his head.

Beverly thought it was a funny joke, winking in his direction as she left the shop, arm linked with Ben. As the clock ticked down, Eddie paced back and forth, debating on turning back into a cat just so his leg didn’t have to twitch in anticipation. Just as he was considering the transformation for the third time, the bell jingled and there he was, Richie, stepping into the shop with a smile on his face. 

“Hi I’m here to collect a- holy shit! You’re the guy from the coffee shop the other day!” Richie grinned as he reached the counter, leaning over it. “What a coincidence. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Yeah uh, hi.” Eddie breathed. “I co-own the shop with Bev.” He reached down and picked up the book from behind the counter and sliding it over to Richie. “That’s $19.99.”

Richie reached into his pocket to pull his wallet out passing over a twenty for Eddie with a smile, “Nice cat ears,” he grinned and Eddie felt his lips turn up in a smile also. 

“It’s Halloween. Need to get into the spirit, you know,” Eddie passed him back his cent and leaned across the table. “Are you dressing up?”

“Friends and I were thinking of going to a party, but I haven’t quite decided on what I’m going to wear yet,” Richie laughed, running his fingers through his hair. Eddie clenched one of his hands into a fist, trying to control his urge to reach out and comb his fingers through his hair himself. “Hey uh, you never gave me your name? I called after you but you were in such a rush…”

“Eddie,” Eddie answered without pause and he watched as Richie’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Your name...it’s the same as the cat…” he pondered and Eddie’s eyes widened. He forgot that Beverly had told Richie his name when he was in his cat form last week. His mouth dropped open and closed as he tried to figure out a way to cover up this mess, but before he could the penny dropped and Richie let out a gasp. “Holy shit you’re the cat.”

“Richie…”

“Holy  _ shit _ you’re the cat. You’re Beverly’s black cat! But- But how?” Richie stammered out, shaking his head.

Eddie carfulled reached out and gripped his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Yes I- I’m the cat. I can transform between the two forms, I’ve been able to do it for as long as I can remember. I don’t know how, I can’t explain it,” Eddie stammered out. “Just...don’t freak out.”

“That’s...that’s the coolest thing ever. You told me about all your other powers but you failed to mention the fact that you were the cat I was stroking the whole time I was here.” Richie laughed and Eddie watched as his cheeks flushed red. “Puts a whole new set of connotations onto that...huh?”

Eddie choked and his own cheeks flushed, “Uh, wow you don’t have much of a filter do you?”

“My friends call me Trashmouth, it’s sort of my nickname.” Richie explained. “When I was a kid I wouldn’t stop talking and cursing so yeah...I talk a lot of trash.”

“I don’t think so. As you said...you’re honest.” Eddie smiled, leaning closer across the counter. Richie seemed to move closer also, so the were only a few centimetres away from each other, the counter separating them.

“Can you show me?” Richie asked. “How you...turn into a cat?” 

“You don’t have to say it like that. It’s not weird, I don’t cry in pain when it happens. Transfiguration is a rare gift to possess and I was gifted with it at a very young age. I’ve done this my whole life so I guess...it’s never weird for me.” Eddie shrugged. “But yes. I’ll show you how I, as you put it...turn into a cat.”

He stepped out from behind the counter and shook his body once over before sending Richie a wink. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was a cat. He strolled towards Richie, moving in between his legs before jumping up onto the counter. Richie’s eyes were wide, almost disbelieving and he moved closer to Eddie, reaching a hand out to pet his fur. “Holy shit. Okay you...you can turn back now.”

Eddie let out a noise but did as Richie asked, transforming back into a human and picking up the cat ears that had fallen onto the floor, sliding them back onto his head. “Still freaked out?”

“No,” Richie shook his head. “I’m...impressed. Not only are you the cutest freaking man I’ve ever laid my eyes on but...you can turn into a cat! I love cats.”

“Well that’s good I guess,” Eddie laughed, crossing his arms. “Anyway I uh, I hope your sister gets use from the book.”

Richie’s eyes glanced down to the book in his hand and he nodded his head, “Right uh, thank you. Uh...” He paused, looking at his feet and Eddie leaned closer, almost egging him on to finish what was was going to say.

“Richie?”

“Go out with me?” Richie blurted. “I mean...would you like to get coffee with me some time?”

Eddie swore that his smile could have brightened up the whole shop and he jumped off of the counter, taking the final few steps towards Richie. He stopped just in front of him before he leaned in boldly, lightly brushing their lips together, almost like a taster for what was to come. “Sure.”

He stepped back, leaving a stunned Richie in his wake, walking back towards the counter. “Pick me up tomorrow. I get off at three.” He smirked at Richie, resting his chin on his hand, “and there’s a lot more where that came from.”

As though he had no filter, Richie let out a cat like growl before the two of them burst into laughter. Eddie knew right then and there, that he didn’t need any magical powers to know Richie was a keeper.

He just  _ knew.  _


End file.
